


going, going, gone

by pamplemousses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, chat is pretty torn, goodbye fic, he has to stay in paris without her, ladybug is sworn to her heroic duties, read the fic it'll make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamplemousses/pseuds/pamplemousses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying goodbye was never easy for the Parisian super heros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	going, going, gone

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was a little something I whipped up on the basis of a single line in my mind *sweats* and of course it is an angst/goodby fic so yeah...
> 
> Pairing; Ladynoir  
> Word Count: 583

Chat couldn’t help but ponder how his Lady looked so complex and so simple at that moment, as she stood on the very edge of a world unknown and known, so tangible yet unreachable for her glorious fingertips to grasp. Ladybug just stood there, her back to him while she faced a sky of stars and galaxies whispering of new possibilities beyond one’s wildest dreams. She reminded of a bird about to take flight, wings poised and head held high for all to marvel and gander.

“Are you sure you want to go.” Chat didn’t even bother to curve the statement into a question; he already knew the answer.

“There is so much to be done in my lifetime. I have to.” Ladybug tilted her head to one side, glancing scantly in his direction for the last time. Instead of gazing into a calm of ocean blue, Chat plunged straight into the eyes of a storm, losing himself in the tidal waves of emotion that brewed behind her steady stare.

“Let me come with you, my Lady. We’re a team; I recall you telling me that years ago.” All the leverage in the universe could never sway Ladybug once she’s made a decision. He was going to miss her insurmountable stubbornness.  

“Paris needs you here, chaton. You and I both know that.” A light breeze suddenly gusted from between the cracks of the iron infrastructure, ruffling Ladybug’s trade mark twin tails, the midnight tresses ghosting across the alabaster nape of her neck. How many times had Chat kissed that sensitive skin?

“After I defeat Hawkmoth, my Lady, I swear I’ll look for you. It’s a _purr_ mise.” On a whim, Chat grabbed a speckled hand and brushed his lips over the smooth surface of her knuckles. Immediately after this gesture, she pulled the appendage back to her side, eyes now downcast the spot on her hand where flesh met spandex.

“If you manage to find me, I’ll consider revealing my civilian self to you.” As Ladybug said this, her jawline tightened and a frothy glint steeled against the cyclone of her gaze. The fact that they were bargaining on the grounds of possibly loving one another again was becoming too much for his Lady to handle. Something dark pulled at his heartstrings and in that instant Chat finally understood how Ladybug felt beneath that grandeur exterior. His breathing was now starting to become tight and painful.

“I’ll never stop loving you, Ladybug.” Chat whispered around the lump in his throat, drinking in the sight of his partner’s splendor one last time. Red and black would forever hold a different meaning for him, just as well for the citizens of Paris. He wished with all his being that he could hold that familiar spotted pattern close to him and never let go. But he couldn’t and she wouldn’t let him.

“So long, Chat Noir.” Ladybug readied her yoyo, an indescribably sorrowful expression rooting on her pale face. Even in dim light, she shined like nothing he would ever see again and Chat knew he was making the biggest mistake of his earthly life by letting the love of his life slip through his seamless fingers. Ladybug locked eyes with him before she leapt into the night, blurry vision inhibiting both their silent goodbyes as she turned away and melded against the backdrop of the humbled city.

After watching his Lady disappear in the horizon, Chat finally replied, “So long.”

Because life without her would be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like it? Was it sad enough? Not sad enough? Too obscure of an ending? I really would like to hear what you guys have to say on my attempt on poetic syntax ;-;


End file.
